Talk:Nexus
Is it reasonable to entertain the theory that Picard never actually made it out of the Nexus, that the "reality" of him returning to Veridian III and saving stop Soran and saving his crew never really happened? ...And everything we have seen in the Star Trek series thereafter is simply a fantasy in Picard's head? :And why would he envision stuff that happened on Voyager (for example) post-movie time period? He'd have no reason to do so. Therefore, I'd say, no, not too reasonable to entertain. -- Sulfur 01:41, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Personally i've thought of this many times before, and while i prefer not to believe it because it would really suck, it is possible. you see, Picard WANTS to believe, most of all, that he has saved those millions of lives on Veridian IV and his crew on the Enterprise-D. Despite the initail effect the Nexus had on him, his sense of duty eventually took over and he would base the rest of his 'fantasy' on continuing to be a bad-ass starship captain who stands up for what is right. BUT, technically, anything you want, the nexus gives you. the trap is that in all likelyhood you won't want to leave the nexus because you already have whatever you want. so really, only a priveliged few who have summoned the will and awareness of their surroundings to think "I want to leave this fantasy and do _____ in the real world", such as Kirk and Picard, can leave and go on with their mortal lives to do more important things than fool around inside some inter-galactic energy strip all day. 08:49, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Q Continuum Could the nexus be (like) the Q continuum? Maybe there are many Nexus-like realities and the Q at the time of their ascescion picked one and modified it to suit as their base of operations Picard What happened to "Picard pre-Nexus" who was still on the planet with Soran when Kirk and Picard returned from the Nexus? Were there two Picards, did "Picard pre-Nexus" just disappear into nowhere or what was going on? 15:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I think the writers were going for the Picards being "re-integrated" into one after Picard left the Nexus. Of course, there may have been two Picards -- ever wonder why the rocket took a longer time to launch the second time around? Or why post-Nexus Picard chose to help Kirk rather than go for the launcher? Perhaps pre-Nexus Picard saw post-Nexus Picard and Kirk taking care of Soran and went to take care of the launcher... when post-Nexus Picard went to take care of the launcher, he saw pre-Nexus Picard was already taking care of it, so post-Nexus Picard returned to help Kirk. Shortly thereafter, pre-Nexus Picard disappeared or was re-integrated with post-Nexus Picard, having successfully delayed the missile's launch, although he wasn't able to stop it. Ahhh... I just gave myself a headache... --From Andoria with Love 09:52, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::... ::/me slaps Shran around a bit with a large trout. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:22, 10 September 2007 (UTC)